


[ M O O N L I G H T ]

by smiling_yeol



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Kuro is such a softie for Mahiru, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiling_yeol/pseuds/smiling_yeol





	[ M O O N L I G H T ]

[ M O O N L I G H T ]

 

Kuro, never really enjoyed it when Mahiru was away. In fact, it made him worry.

What if he never came back?

What if he never saw him again?

Questions like that always popped into his head every now and then.

He'd wait patiently, although he really didn't want to, even if had to hold back his urges to do so. 

His tired eyes would threaten to shut, but at each noise, even the smallest, he'd get up in alert. 

"Damn birds.."

He growled out in frustration.

It's cute how the two of them grew closer since the fight with Tsubaki, one of many of Mahiru's bullies, ended.

Kuro blushes.

"If you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call my name."

Oh god.

Why'd he have to say something so cheesy?

"Mahiru.."

He whispers, watching as the curtains move lazily as the wind passes by. 

He yawns for the thousandth time, the dull buzz of exaggerated noises coming from the tv go unheard as he tries to stay awake.

He falls into a soft slumber.

The door clicks open, and he hears footsteps. 

Is Mahiru home?

"Aww.."

He hears someone mutter, and he's covered up, the weight of the blanket is soft against his bare arms.

That isn't enough.

He reaches out to grab Mahiru's wrist, pulling him to the ground, but not hard enough to hurt him.

"Do you know how long I waited?"

Mahiru smiles gently.

"I'm sorry."

Kuro blushes underneath the moonlight, and watches Mahiru snuggle up to his chest.

So troublesome.

So cute..

Kuro doesn't care anymore, as long as he has Mahiru in his arms again.


End file.
